vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh - Boo to You Too! VHS 1999
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) * Disney's Halloween Favorites Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Title Card BOO! to you too Winnie the Pooh Ending Credits and Logo Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director ROB DaLUCA Associate Producer JEANNINE ROUSSEL Written by CARTER CROCKER With the Voice Talents of PETER CULLEN JIM CUMMINGS JOHN FIEDLER MICHAEL GOUGH JOHN RHYS-DAVIS KEN SANSOM Voice Casting & Dialogue Director JAMIE THOMASON Animation & Timing Directors TERENCE HARRISON BOB ZAMBONI MIRCEA MANTTA Storyboard DENISE KOYAMA PHIL WEINSTEIN Character Design RITSUKO NOTANI Key Layout Design JIM SCHLENKER Digital Storyboard TERRY HUDSON Key Background Stylists THOMAS CAIN PARO HOZUMI DONNA PRINCE Prop Design MARTY WARNER Color Key Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Continuity Coordinator BARBARA DONATELLI Storyboard Revisions CRAIG KEMPLIN MARTY WARNER Talent Coordinator JULIE MORGAVI Casting Assistant ALLYSON BOSCH Music by MARK WATTERS "I WANNA SCARE MYSELF" and "I AM NOT AFRAID" Words and Music by MICHAEL and PATTY SILVERSHER Animation Production by TOON CITY, INC. Unit Director COLIN BAKER Unit Coordinator RICHARD PIMM Layout Artists JUN AOANAN III QUINTIN ESTIOKO JOSEPH GARCIA DAVE GONZALES MEL PADOLINA ROSS DELA VEGA Animation Supervisor ROMEO GARCIA Animation ALLAN ABELARDO, JOEY BALDERAS, RIC BERNARDO, DANTE CLEMENTE, JEROME CO, JOJO CRUZ, BOYET DELFINO, JOCELYN DIAZ, LUIS DIMARANAN, NOEL DOMINGO, SALLIE ESTACIO, SANDY FERRAREZ, RONNIE FUENTE, JUN FLORES, ANNABELLE GALVEZ, ROMY GARCIA, DONDI JUAN, CHARLIE LEE, ROBERT OCON, ALEXANDER RAGSAC, TEOFILO REYNON, NOMER PANLAQUI, OSCAR PEREZ, ROMMEL SANTIAGO, RAUL SANTOS, ELYN SORIANO, JOCELYN SY, FRANCIS TAN, ARNOLD TAROY, DENIS TOMACRUZ, NOWELL VILLANO Backgrounds ROBERTO ANGELES VALERIO BITUYA ROBERTO BRAVANTE DARWIN CAMERO FERDINAND CAPISTRANO BOBBY LOPEZ FRANCISCO MADRONIO MARK REDULLA RAMONCHITO TALENS Clean-Up Supervisor MELBA BASA Inbetween Supervisor NORMAN BACULI Production Assistant WENG AGRUSA Additional Production Facility THAI WANG FILMS PRODUCTIONS CO. LTD. Supervising Film Editor ELEN ORSON Assistant Film Editor JOHN ROYER Pre-Production Dialogue Editor MONTE BRAMER Post Production Supervisor NANCY BLAIR Sound Dubbing Supervisor MARK VON DER HEIDE Track Reading SKIP CRAIG Supervising Sound Editor WILLIAM B. GRIGGS Sound Effects Editors JEFF HUTCHINS CHARLES RYCHWALSKI KENNETH D. YOUNG Sound Editor JENNIFER E. MARTENS Supervising Music Editor DOMINICK CERTO Music Editor BRIAN F. MARS Script Department Manager ANITA LISH Script Coordinator LEONA JERNIGAN Story Coordinator NANCI SCHWARTZ Production Assistants NATASHA KOPP BRIAN COLE Art Coordinator MELINDA CISNEROZ MELISSA KUHN Production Accountant DEBBIE H. WILLIAMS Administrative Coordinator JOHANNE BEAUDOIN Graphic Design DEEDEE UCHIYAMADA Shipping Supervisor CRAIG SIMPSON Assistant Post Production Supervisor STEVE WERNER Post Production Coordinators P. J. AMINPOUR CHRISTOPHER LONGO ANDREW SORCINI TIMOTHY VILA KEITH YEAGER Post Production Assistants JASON EMANUEL TRACEY WILLSIE IATSE © 1996 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED WALT DISNEY TELEVISION Category:1999 Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Television